Magic Crystal Ball
by kitkatkittycat
Summary: Deidara loves bombing using his 'art', but what happens when he meets a mysterious man?... Rated T for language.


**The Magic Crystal Ball**

Deidara always loved clay, ever since he could remember. He also really loved bombs. Together, it created a person who found art in terrorist bombing.

Deidara ended up leaving his village because no one respected his art. At the moment, he is happily in the career of getting paid to blow stuff up for people. To Deidara, his job wasn't about the money, [okay, he does want the money too] it was about showing people what true art was.

*

*

*

"Here you are," the masked man said as he handed a stack of cash to the blonde.

"Whatever, un," Deidara replied coldly. He grabbed the money from the man's hand and leapt onto his clay bird.

_"Pfft, I got this much cash from blowing up that pathetic excuse for a town? Old hag probably handed me this by mistake."_

Deidara began counting the cash as he flew to his next target. Not paying attention to anything at all, he didn't notice a large amount of kunai knives being thrown at him. When he finally did notice it was too late.

"BANG!!!" The bird bomb exploded into thousands of pieces, but what happened to Deidara?

The bomber happily stood beside a tree watching the masterpiece of his artwork.

"An artist knows his work better than anyone else, obviously," Deidara smirked as he started to head to his destination on foot. Still chuckling to himself Deidara didn't notice a small piece of his clay lying in the dew covered grass.

"BANG!" The bit of explosive clay blew up. (But not as big of an explosion as the bird) Deidara stumbled to catch his footing, but he slipped and hit his head on a tree knocked out cold.

[What Deidara meant to say: "An artist SHOULD know his work better than anyone else,"]

Deidara groaned as he forced himself awake.

_"Ouch," _Deidara thought to himself as he rubbed his sore head.

_"Wait a second, where the hell am I?" _Deidara looked around confused. He was in a pitch black room besides a small light swinging above his head. He was sitting in an old wooden chair in front of a small table. On the table sat a crystal ball, hands were hovering above it.

_"Wait! Hands?!?!" _Deidara panicked. "Holy shit!" He leaned back just enough to have the unstable chair fall over.

"That was really pathetic," a voice spoke from the other side of the table. Deidara slowly peered up over the table and saw a man sitting there. The man had orange hair and multiple piercings on his nose and ears. What was really odd though were his eyes. They were purple circles. The man also looked pretty ticked off at something...

"You can refer to me as Leader-sama from now on," Leader-sama said proudly.

"Why the hell should I call you my 'leader', un?" Deidara questioned. The leader flinched at his attitude of disrespect towards him, but he snickered afterwards.

"What's so funny, hmm?!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm here to tell you about... YOUR FUTURE!" The leader responded in a fearful tone. Deidara just rolled his eyes about how stupid this was. Leader-sama sighed,

"I'll just get on with it..." The leader shut his eyes and the light turned off, the only glow was from the crystal ball. Deidara looked around suspiciously before staring at the psycho in front of him.

"Ahh!" The leader said after moments of silence which startled Deidara a bit since he was starting to fall asleep. [Not good at keeping his attention on one thing...]

"You will have a partner..."

"You mean like a relationship, yeah?" Deidara asked hopefully. Leader-sama snickered.

"No. Like a comrade. And this partner will find you unconscious by a tree. You two will work together as members of an organization called 'Akatsuki'. [flash of lightning, for evil affects ;)] BUT!... Your partner is a foolish idiot who you will have to deal with for the rest of your life!!!! Mwhahahahahaha!!! cough, cough."

"Pfft, I think you're a foolish idiot," Deidara smirked. The leader smiled an evil smile.

"Suit yourself, but this will come true..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A voice asked in worried, but in a loving tone.

"Huh, what...?" Deidara opened his eyes into the bright light of the sun being covered by someone's head. "Who the hell are you?" Deidara asked as he tried to stand.

"Hey, take it easy. You hurt yourself," The person spoke again.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, UN!" Deidara yelled frustrated.

"Oh! I'm Tobi!" Tobi said doing a weird little dance. "I was sent out on a mission by my leader from 'Akatsuki' to find a guy named Deidara to join 'Akatsuki and be my partner'! Tobi said without taking a breath. Deidara's eyes widened.

_"No...F***ing way..."_

_  
_Thanx for reading!!!! This is my first story, so I would love comments! ^-^


End file.
